Be prepared for revenge when you prank someone
by flyingcircus13
Summary: The day after Gintoki's friends tricked him to stop drinking, he decided to get his revenge, Otose, Tsukuto, Otae, Sarutobi, Kyuubei, (and maybe Hasegawa) be prepared! Gin-san shall have his revenge! (warning: A lot of OOC). Set in the day after the 'Scandal' arc.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back from hibernation; well at least I think so… I just thought about the Scandal arc and suddenly an idea popped up in my mind (this story is set the day after that). After checking, it seems that nobody has written about this yet? If someone has, please warn me! I hope you enjoy it…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama at all. At all. At all.

* * *

Chapter 1 – All about surprises

"Good morning, Kagura, Gin-san!" Shinpachi shouted with a smile as he entered the room. "Ugyaaa! Gin-san is awake!" he paused for a minute, to look at the table. "And there is breakfast on the table!" Shinpachi took a step back; he never thought this would happen. 'I-impossible! There is no way Gin-san would be awake, he wouldn't wake up early even if there is a job, yes, this has got to be an illusion, impossible, just impossible.'

"Good morning, Shinpachi, did you have a good night sleep?" Gintoki answered, acting as if nothing was wrong. The natural perm stared at the boy with a serious face.

The glasses-wearing man took another step back. 'W-wait, the illusion talked! Is this the end of the world? Yes, it must be the apocalypse, the apocalypse, just blame it all on the apocalypse! A samurai is not allowed to panic, calm yourself, Shinpachi, and Gin-san actually called me by my correct name…' He closed the door swiftly. 'M-maybe if I reopened the door, the illusion will disappear!'

The black-haired man reopened the door with his usual smile, "Good morning, Kagura, Gin-san!"

"Oh, Shinpachi, you're back, where did you go in 10 seconds?"

"Ugyaaa!" Shinpachi shouted, as if dynamite had just blasted his head off. 'C-calm down, Shinpachi, okay, now let's try it one more time…'

The black haired man closed the door, and opened it once more, "Good morning!"

"Shinpachi, would you mind lowering your volume? Kagura is still asleep," Gintoki answered, newspaper covering his face. He lowered the newspaper and stared at Shinpachi, "And would you mind sitting down?"

The glasses man was stunned. His lips twitched in a sheepish smile. 'A dream, it must be a dream. Haha, that is all there is to it, a dream, now I'll just need to… Run away!' He thought as he kicked the door and ran at the speed of light.

"Shut up! So noisy in the morning…" Kagura complained as she threw her pillow to Gintoki's head.

"My princess, have you awoken from your deep slumber?" The natural perm questioned as he caught the pillow effortlessly.

"W-wait, Gin-chan! What is wrong with you? Did you eat something bad? Or did you lose your memory again?" Kagura shouted as she grabbed Gin's kimono and used it to shake him to his senses.

"Your beauty has definitely mesmerized me, dear beautiful flower…"

'Gin-chan is out of his mind!' Kagura panicked as she took a deep breath. "Ambulance!" she called out, and threw Gintoki to the ground. She then dashed away in search of an ambulance, while the silver-haired man stayed unconscious on the floor.

* * *

Otose was as usual, smoking at her bar, when a man with silver perm walked in and called her, "I want to thank you for everything…" The old woman gaped at the man in shock. "I have also come to pay my rent," the man continued with a thankful tone and gave her money with a present on top of it.

"Otose, if the 'scandal' really happened, I would not hesitate to take your hand in marriage…"

"…." One of the four divas was left speechless. She lowered her head and stared at the present in surprise. For as long as she knew him, Gintoki would never pay rent on time, and neither would he give presents to anyone…

"Gintoki, you…"

When Otose lifted her head, the natural perm was already gone. She searched the bar for him, but the man had already disappeared without a trace. She examined the gift and noticed a note, 'Let's meet up on Thursday at 5 pm, at the August summer festival.'

"Seriously, what happened to that idiot…?" Otose thought out loud.

* * *

A/N: …And there goes Otose! I apologize that this is pretty short, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my first language! –excuses- *Ahem* I just hope you enjoyed it! After researching a bit, I figured out that Shinpachi's birthday is on August, and August is summer, though I'm not sure if there is a festival in that month, but if August is not summer, please tell me…? See you in next chapter! (I hope) [Shinpachi's correction in Microsoft word is spinach…!]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's chapter two! My answer for the reviews (or should I PM?)

**Hiroshi0420** – Sorry and thank you!

**Victoriqa** – Thanks!

**Heitan** – (spoiler alert) Well, the first chapters would be about Gin inviting them to meet. The real surprise (I hope) should be at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. (Why must it be?)

**Tricking an enemy starts from tricking your friends**

After disappearing out of the shop, the silver-haired man started walking, with a stalker, none other than Sarutobi, following him. Gintoki turned around, just to have his stalker launching at him with full speed. To the ninja's surprise, he didn't throw Sarutobi away, but hugged (squeezed) her tightly.

"G-gin-san!" the stalker stuttered, hearts popping around her, and she fell into ultimate bliss. She reached out to give her beloved man strawberry milk, but the other refused.

"Instead of the strawberry milk, I want you," the natural perm said, with a serious face.

"Ahh~" The purple head answered, her nose started spurting red liquid.

"Let's go to Yoshiwara together," Gintoki asked politely, while grabbing Sarutobi by her collar. She voluntarily agreed and let the man drag her.

"Oh, Gintoki, Sarutobi, what are you doing here?" asked Tsukuyo when she spotted the two walking together.

"E-err… I love you, so there is no way I love her, okay?" the perm said, pointing his thumb at the stalker. His statement earned two wide open mouths.

"B-but I thought," Sarutobi said, her shoulders shaking. "No, Gin-san, you must not be like that, even though I'm an M, and your statement gave me pain, you don't have to lie like that~"

Gintoki then shifted next to his stalker, while whispering 'accidentally' audibly, "If Tsukuyo learns about our relationship, you would lose your job, Sarutobi. As a man, I would not accept if it happened because of me, and only I can hurt you…"

"Yes, Gin-san~"

The silver-haired man continued, in a real whisper (inaudible), "Listen, I will take care of Tsukuyo so she would keep quiet, while you just need to escape. As compensation, let's meet up on Thursday at 5 pm, in the August summer festival."

"Of course, Gin-san~" Sarutobi answered. She then ran with the speed of 'Sarutobi attacking Gintoki' and after a few seconds, both Tsukuyo, and Gintoki could no longer see her back.

"Sakata Gintoki, it seems that I have misjudged you," the ninja stopped and lifted her head. "Sorry for mistaking you as a stupid lazy bum…" She continued a hint of red on her cheeks.

"May I call you big sister…?" The perm asked with admiring eyes.

"Hm… Okay," the squad leader answered while thinking, 'What is wrong with Sakata Gintoki, I had known him for having dead-fish eyes, but now his eyes looks like choking-fish eyes. His lips form a ruler; it was supposed to look like a banana, right?'

"Big sister, I have admired you for your shamelessness when you were protecting someone."

Gintoki's statement made Tsukuyo even more confused. 'Oh I see, so he thought I was shameless, huh? Is that why he treats me differently…?' she thought, forming fists with her hands, while veins popped on her forehead.

"I learnt a lot from you, and I want to be like you…" Gintoki continued, while he grabbed the Death God Courtesan's hand.

Fortunately, the blond lowered her fist, with her cheeks reddening, she answered, "Y-you can rely on me a-anytime…"

"Sure," the natural perm then smiled an 'innocent' smile and added, "Would big sister meet me at the August summer festival, on Thursday, at 5 pm…? I want to tell you something really important…"

"F-fine…" Tsukuyo replied. What she did not know was Gintoki's uneasiness. The silver-haired man had noticed that if he said even punctuation or made a wrong gesture, he would be sent to hell with a fist from heaven…

A/N: Sorry if it's short… The longest chapter will be the last… oops spoiler… Well anyway, sorry for the grammar and other mistakes, if you see some, please point them out! See ya~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. Please don't sue me 0_0;

**An act after another**

The sun started to fall below the horizon. A man with a pair of sunglasses was leaning against a wall, smoking his cigarette. It was another bad day for him, his wife left and he got fired, he even got stung by bees.

'Ah, this day can't get any worse huh…? First, she left me. Then there was a gorilla with a banana. He was mumbling something about getting cursed by a gorilla again. The banana made me trip and I accidentally pulled down a passerby's pants. The passerby was trying to pull his pants back up, but instead fell down. His head hit a beehive.'

Of course, no less could be expected from Madao.

'The bees stung me, and I fell into a lake. There was a guy fishing there and his hook got stuck in my nose. He thought I was a big fish and pulled me with all his strength. After that, there was a girl who was shouting "Ambuuulaaance!" with all her might, she shoved me aside, but somehow, her 'shove' sent me right into my boss' office. I landed on a green creature with one antenna. I punched him and the next thing I knew, I was fired…'

"Oi, Hasegawa!"

'Moreover, I am seeing and hearing an illusion. Gintoki just called me by my name and there is money in front of me. No, it's just impossible.'

"What have you done to the real Gintoki?" the dark-haired man shouted to the natural perm. His expression was serious, but he took the money.

"What are you talking about? I'm the real Gintoki…"

"No, I know that man wouldn't give money to anyone, and you did, so you must be an imposter…"

The silver-haired man leaned onto one of Hasegawa's ears and whispered, "It's a tip. In return, meet me on Thursday at 5 pm, in the August summer festival. I want to tell you something… but you'd better run, or pay her with that money before she strangles you to death."

"Her?"

Just as the man turned around, there was a lady (demon) with a smiling face, but devilish aura. She watched the whole scene and her eyes were following every movement of her prey. Otae stomped towards Hasegawa and strangled the man. She dragged him into an alleyway.

"Aaaa!" The shouts emerged from the alley, followed by a total silence.

"My condolences…" the lady declared, as she left the alley, blood on her face. "What do you want, Gintoki…?" She was smiling, but looked more like a mass murderer who had just finished his victim off. "Do you want-" before Otae could finish, the natural perm cut her off.

"Are you okay…?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, there is blood on your face…"

"T-that is-" Her face started to form a shade of red. The man who was usually useless, uncaring, and always picking his nose (not to mention, broke), was now staring at her with his brows close together, just like when he had amnesia.

"Ah… now I'm broke… I was gonna buy Shinpachi a present, too…"

Moreover, the man before him was _actually_ going to buy someone something, with _his _money…

"You see, I was on the way to buy Shinpachi a present, but then I saw the sunglasses guy, he looked pitiful, and so I had to give him my money…"

'The usual lazy bum would never do something like that….'

"How about working here?" Otae suggested, her thumb pointing to a place behind her.

"But I don't want to trouble you…"

"Just do it," the lady insisted 'gently', with her fists raised and numerous veins on her forehead.

"O-okay…"

"Good."

"Otae… Actually, I have always wanted to tell you something…"

"W-what?" Otae stuttered, lowering her fists, while the veins disappeared, as they walked into the shop.

"I want to, but I'm not ready yet… Will you meet me on Thursday at 5 pm, in the August summer festival?" the natural perm invited, washing a spoon.

Otae blushed. She had never imagined the natural perm would say something as romantic as that, but the man has been odd today… Silence passed trough before the hostess answered,

"Okay."

A/N: So… how was that? I seem to be lacking humour here o_O Sorry for any grammar, structure, spelling, and any other mistakes! Please don't hesitate to tell me if you spot them. Thank you for reading this story! The 5th target has been annihilated. They have been twirled into the final blow. Haha! See you in the next chapter! ~


End file.
